The present application relates to software and more specifically to systems and methods for facilitating updating client-side software to account for changes made to server-side software that is called by client-side software.
Software for facilitating configuring and running applications that employ service processes are employed in various demanding applications, including Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP), scientific distributed computing applications, and so on. Such applications often demand easily configurable, scalable, and portable Service Oriented Architectures (SOAs) that can be efficiently and accurately customized and deployed in various networked computing environments.
Configurable and readily updatable client-side software is particularly important in applications that employ one or more server-side components, such as web services.
Increasing popularity of mobile devices has paralleled increasing demand for rich software features that leverage interactions between native client applications and server-side applications or application components, such as Web services. Generally, in such implementations, changes to the back end, i.e., the server-side application components, often require redistribution (e.g., reshipping) of new client-side software to account for the back end changes. However, delivering modifications to the native client application after release is often costly and time consuming.